


Pixie Dust

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Remus, Established Relationship, Lots of things, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Recreational Drug Use, Sirius is a slutty bottom and no one can tell me otherwise, Sirius really loves cock, Threesome, all consensual though, established wolfstar, idk - Freeform, rim jobs, sex while under the influence of drugs, submissive sirius, tripping, wizard drugs, wolfstarbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Sirius’ head snapped up to look at his friend just in time to see the other boy sit up and pull his t-shirt up over his head, tossing it aside and stretching his arms up, making his well toned muscles in his chest and abdomen flex. Sirius was mildly aware that he was staring at James in a way he hadn’t stared at his best friend since he was fourteen and coming to terms with the fact that he liked boys. He had had a tiny bit of a crush on James back then. Sirius had reasoned with himself at the time that it was only natural. He and James were closer than anyone he had ever known and they were on the Quidditch team and, well, one too many showers together being unable to stop himself from looking at his friend’s very attractive body was what had really solidified in Sirius’ mind that he had no interest in girls at all.He had never told James about it. It had been such a fleeting little infatuation that it had hardly mattered and not too long after that he realized that while James was obviously very good looking, his feelings for him were nothing like the pounding in his chest that happened when Remus smiled at him.But the pixie dust was really stirring up some of those old, crushy feelings.





	Pixie Dust

“What did you say this was, Moony?” James asked, his brow furrowed in confusion as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, watching his friend sprinkle some sort of glittering powder from a tiny plastic bag onto the otherwise normal joint he was rolling.

“Pixie Dust.” Remus responded simply without looking up from what he was doing. “Though it actually comes from Fairies, not Cornish Pixies.” He carefully lifted the joint to his lips and ran his tongue over the edge of the paper to wet it before he rolled it up with well practiced, skillful fingers. “Their wings are covered in iridescent dust that poisons their predators.”

Sirius grimaced. “Poison? The bloody hell are you soiling perfect good weed with it for, then?”

Remus chuckled and shook his head. “Relax, Pads. It’s highly poisonous to the Fairy’s natural predators; Augureys and Snidgets and the like. It’s not nearly strong enough to kill a human. Or a werewolf for that matter.”

The three of them were sitting cross-legged on the floor of the living room in their shared flat Sirius had bought with the inheritance from his Uncle. They had only just officially moved in that day, and although everything was still in boxes and they didn’t have a proper sofa yet (Peter would be supplying them with his mother’s old couch and loveseat once he moved in later that month after helping move his aunt in to help his mum now that he wouldn’t be living at home) they had decided it was worth celebrating their new, post-Hogwarts independence.

James and Sirius exchanged questionable looks.

“So then what’s it supposed to do to humans?” Asked James, frowning and feeling just slightly uneasy, but up for the adventure as always.

Remus gave him a cleaver smirk, the kind that, back in school, meant he had a devious plot for a prank or he was about to drag Sirius off to a broom closet for a good hour. “Gets you high.”

“...Weed gets you high, Moony.”

“No shit, Pads. It’s a different kind of high. It’s rather like muggle drugs. Like LSD.”

“ _Ooooh_.” Sirius and James both nodded their understanding. They were familiar with LSD, having been fascinated with Lily and Remus’ muggle music back in school and becoming obsessed with bands like The Beatles and Pink Floyd. The summer before seventh year they had all gone out to a big muggle rock show in London where they had done some experimenting with substances that were made available to them and had found it very much enjoyable.

“That’s why I figured we should do our celebrating now, before Pete moves in.” Remus explained, and the two dark haired boys flinched at the memory. Peter hadn’t had quite as good a time as the rest of them had when they took the drugs, but Peter had a hard time with any sort of inebriation.

Remus brought the joint to his lips, hesitating before he put it in his mouth. “Oh. Erm...I should probably mention, it _is_ known to be a bit of an aphrodisiac as well. So...Prongs, I suppose I apologize in advance if Pads and I get...well...carried away.”

Sirius grinned devilishly and James snorted. “I’m used to it by now, I think. I’ll be fine, s’long as I have something to amuse myself with.”

On that note, Sirius flicked his wand towards his record player which immediately started playing Pink Floyd’s album, Wish You Were Here. With another wave, the lights in the room dimmed and began to fade into different colors.

“Nice touch, Padfoot.” James remarked, nodding his head and smiling appreciatively.

Sirius shrugged. “I’m a genius.”

Remus let out a sharp laugh and rolled his eyes. “I’m not even going to touch on that topic. Anyway…Cheers, mates. To the flat.” Sirius and James echoed the sentiment with enthusiasm and Remus held the joint between his lips, lighting the end with a snap of his fingers.

Sirius let out a low grunt. “Merlin it’s sexy when you do that, Rem.”

James snickered and smacked his friend in the back of the head. “You haven’t even taken a hit yet and your already getting all turned on.”

“Moony always turns me on, mate. I don’t need drugs for that.”

Remus’ eyes lit up with amusement while he held the smoke in his lungs for an extended moment before slowly letting it out and passing the joint to his boyfriend. He coughed a bit. “Shit. S’a bit rough.” He coughed again, pounding his fist on his chest as his eyes watered.

“Alright, Moony?” Sirius asked, eyeing him with concern as smoke poured out his nostrils and he passed the joint on to James.

Remus held up a finger, his eyes going glazed as he stared off. Then after a moment he broke out into a slow grin and giggled. “Oh yes, I’m quite fine. Give it a second.”

Sirius didn’t have to give it a second. The Pixie Dust seemed to speed up the effects of normal weed and it went immediately to his head at an almost alarming rate that was much faster than the near hour it had taken when they took the muggle drugs at the club, and he too started to giggle to himself, joined soon after by James.

The three of them continued to pass the laced joint between them, gradually becoming more and more stoned and silly as the drugs set in.

“Godric, it’s warm in here…” James sighed. He was lying sprawled across the floor, staring up at the ceiling at the color changing lights.

Remus hummed affirmatively, propped up against one of the bigger boxes in the room with his legs stretched out and Sirius’ head in his lap, running his fingers through the soft locks of long, dark hair that felt even silkier than usual with the added stimulant. He lazily groped around for his wand, finally grabbing it with a slightly fumbling grip and he pointed it at the window, groaning with annoyance when it didn’t open. “Bloody ancient building…” he muttered. Heaving a great sigh, Remus patted his boyfriend’s shoulder lightly. “Up, Pads.”

Sirius gave a disappointed whine and snuggled further into Remus’ lap. “No. S’comfy here. And your hands are all...mmmm...s’making my head tingly.” He giggled softly.

Remus laughed. “I’ll be right back, you lazy puppy. It’s bloody stifling in here and the window gets stuck. Plus, I think I’m going to grab us some water from the kitchen.”

Sirius grumbled something unintelligible and then huffed, pushing himself up into a sitting position with some difficulty. He swayed a bit as he did and grinned stupidly. “Whoa….heh….don’t get up to fast. Godric, that’s….that’s spinny.”

Remus and James both snickered as they watched him and Remus carefully got himself onto his feet. “And that’s why I’m getting you some water.” He strode over to the window, struggling a bit to force it open and letting out a relieved sigh when he managed it, feeling the cool summer night air against his heated face that felt ten times more pleasant than it ordinarily would. He stayed there for a long moment, letting the wind hit his face before he remembered his annoyingly dry mouth and throat ventured off into the kitchen.

  


Sirius was lying on his stomach, staring down at the floor in awe as the changing lights made the pattern on the wood seem to shrink and expand in time to the music that was playing. He snapped out of his trance when he heard James chuckle.

“Seeing something good, Pads?”

Sirius’ head snapped up to look at his friend just in time to see the other boy sit up and pull his t-shirt up over his head, tossing it aside and stretching his arms up, making his well toned muscles in his chest and abdomen flex. Sirius was mildly aware that he was staring at James in a way he hadn’t stared at his best friend since he was fourteen and coming to terms with the fact that he liked boys. He had had a tiny bit of a crush on James back then. Sirius had reasoned with himself at the time that it was only natural. He and James were closer than anyone he had ever known and they were on the Quidditch team and, well, one too many showers together being unable to stop himself from looking at his friend’s very attractive body was what had really solidified in Sirius’ mind that he had no interest in girls at all.

He had never told James about it. It had been such a fleeting little infatuation that it had hardly mattered and not too long after that he realized that while James was obviously very good looking, his feelings for him were nothing like the pounding in his chest that happened when Remus smiled at him.  

   But the pixie dust was really stirring up some of those old, crushy feelings.

He didn’t realize that he was crawling across the room until he heard James laugh again.

“Merlin, Sirius, you really are like a lost puppy whenever Remus isn’t within eyesight. Can’t you last five minutes without being pet?”

And then his head was in James’ lap and James’ fingers were in his hair, his blunt nails scratching his scalp and it felt _so good_ he had to remind himself that he was human and if he tried to wag his tail he’d end up just wiggling his backside and looking like a complete weirdo.

Not that it would be the first time for any of that.

But _Godric_ , that Pixie Dust really was strong.

He was able to prevent the butt-wiggle, but there was nothing he could do about his leg twitching.

 “Just snog each other already.”

Sirius and James both looked up in unison and Sirius felt the tiniest bit of shame creeping up until he saw his boyfriend leaning against the wall, three water bottles under his arm and a mischievous smirk on his face.

James grinned widely. “You’d like to see that, wouldn’t you, Moony?”

Something wild flashed in Remus’ eyes that made a shiver run down Sirius’ spine.

“I’m pretty sure nearly everyone we went to school with would want to see that. Mostly because it’s been a long bloody time coming.”

“Yeah?” James quirked an eyebrow at him. “Is that the only reason?”

Remus bit his lip, that spark still in his widely blown eyes. “Well, that. However, my own personal reasons may be a little more selfish.”

Sirius could feel the vibrations of James’ deep laughter from where his head still was in the other man’s lap and between that and the way that his boyfriend was watching them, it was all going straight to his groin. He hoped neither of the others noticed. Surely they were only joking, a thought which made Sirius want to jump up and strangle Remus because Remus had known about Sirius’ little crush from when they were younger and it really wasn’t funny. James was very straight and very involved with his very female girlfriend who he loved very much.

“How ‘bout it, Sirius?” James glanced down at him, the smirk on his face matching the one on Remus’ and all Sirius could do was stare up at him, his mouth agape and his eyes blinking slowly. James’ hands were still petting his hair and Remus was still looking at them expectantly. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint Moony, eh?”

Sirius’ eyes shot back to where Remus was and he saw the werewolf give him a small nod. Fine. If they were going to mess with his head, he’d play along and give them quite a show. He flashed a confident grin up at James. “Oh trust me, Prongs. I never disappoint my Moony.” And he reached up, wrapping one arm around James’ neck and pulling himself up to press his lips against his best friend’s. He expected that it would be a quick peck. A game of Chicken that James would surely lose, backing out as soon as their lips met. He was shocked when that was not at all what happened.

James’ arms wound around him, pulling him closer to his bare chest as his own mouth pressed insistently, almost challengingly, back. That’s when the kiss turned into everything else that James and Sirius did together: A game. A Dare. They broke away for a moment, their eyes meeting briefly with the same spark they would get when they were about to pull off a brilliant prank or share some wicked secret. The look that gave Sirius his first case of butterflies in his stomach at fourteen years old. Their mouths crashed back together in a hungry and fierce battle of lips and tongues and teeth. Sirius caught James’ bottom lip between his teeth and James’ fingers tightened in his hair until Sirius gasped and James took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Sirius’ mouth. Sirius scrambled up onto his knees without breaking the kiss and straddled James’ lap, running his hands down his friend’s chest, feeling his warm skin and hard, defined muscles.

The music and the heat and the blasted pixie dust made them forget anything other than just feeling. Sirius was sure the entire universe had ceased to exist and there, at the core of everything, was him and James - a fact he had always been sure was true to some extent.

So he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt another pair of lips on the shell of his ear and he gasped again into James’ mouth, only to feel two strong, familiar hands settle on his hips soothingly.

“You two look fucking incredible together.” Remus moaned softly from behind him, taking Sirius’ earlobe between his teeth.

Sirius whined and his hips bucked in James’ lap and for a second he was terrified that James would feel his now painfully hard cock and realize that this wasn’t a joke for him anymore, but his fear quickly subsided into full blown lust because James was just as hard and pressing up against him. Remus chuckled, his voice low and deep as he kissed down Sirius’ neck and Sirius whimpered, finally tearing his lips away from James’ and letting his head fall back onto Remus’ shoulder. “M-Moony…? I-”

“Shhh…” Remus hushed him, his hands moving to the hem of Sirius’ shirt and pulling it up to remove it. “It’s alright, love. I know you’ve wanted this…”

Sirius struggled to form a coherent thought through the drug and lust induced haze that clouded his mind. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it as he blinked slowly at James who was looking at him with his normal goofy grin as if this was something that they did every day. “But...James...James doesn’t know that…”

James and Remus looked at each other and laughed.

“Mate, you weren’t exactly as subtle as you thought in the Quidditch locker room.” James teased, and Sirius felt a rush of embarrassment for his younger self.

Sirius scowled at James as much as he possibly could while Remus’ hands were running lovingly over his naked torso and his tongue was tracing his collarbone. “It wasn’t...I..I didn’t-”

James shrugged, smiling at him. “Sirius, it’s fine. I never said anything to you about it or told you off, did I? I could have just showered once you were finished if I really cared, don’t you think?”

“Y-you’re straight…”

Remus groaned impatiently, his fingers finding Sirius’ nipples and tweaking them to attention. “I’m too high for all of this talking. We can talk after…”

The attention to his nipples made Sirius squirm pleasurably in James’ lap and his denim clad cock rubbed against James’ again and they both moaned.

“Straight or not,” Said James, arching up to meet Sirius’ hips again. “Sex is sex and sex sounds bloody fantastic right about now.”

“Fuck…” Sirius hissed. Sex did sound bloody fantastic.

“Sirius,” Remus breathed against his ear. “Do you want James to fuck you, love?”

Sirius nearly choked, nodding his head frantically.

Remus growled approvingly and nipped at Sirius’ neck. “Good boy...because I want to see him fuck you. I want you to suck me off while James pounds you. Do you think you can do that for me?”

“Yes...fuck, yes, please…” Sirius moaned, now grinding down against James and throwing any ounce of hesitation out the window. He had fantasized about doing just that far more times than he was willing to admit. Still, there was something he felt like he had to clarify. “Moony...Remus....”

“Yes, pup?” Remus’ fingers deftly undid the button on Sirius’ jeans and pulled the zipper down and he slid his hand in to rub and squeeze Sirius’ cock.

Sirius’ head fell back onto Remus’ shoulder again and he turned his face to nuzzle into his boyfriend’s neck. “I love you.”

Remus let out a breathy laugh and turned to kiss the top of Sirius’ head. “I know, don’t worry.”

“Nooo…” Sirius whined. “I really really love you, Remus…”

Both James and Remus were laughing again and Sirius huffed. He just really really really wanted Remus to know!

“I really, really know, Pads.” Remus chuckled. “And I love you. And James knows that, right Prongs?”

James nodded. “Absolutely.”

“But right now, we are all really, really high and really, really horny.” Said Remus, pressing his own erection against Sirius’ back. “And you really, really should be naked by now.”  His hands were back on Sirius’ hips, maneuvering him off of James’ lap. “But before any of that,” Remus reached behind himself and suddenly Sirius felt a cold water bottle being forced into his hand and he watched James accept one as well. “Drink this. I’m not having the mood killed by any of us passing out from dehydration, thank you.”

James snorted as he uncapped his water. “Always the responsible one, Moony.” he tipped the bottle towards them before bringing it to his lips and gulping down half of it in one go. Sirius and Remus both did the same and as soon as they were finished Remus was pulling Sirius to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and drawing him into a slow, heated kiss. Sirius moaned into Remus’ mouth, rocking his hips against his boyfriend’s slowly and running his hands over his chest. He frowned against Remus’ lips. “Moony, your shirt’s still on…” He tugged at the offending article. “Off…”

Remus pulled back slightly to let Sirius take his shirt off and Sirius let out a satisfied hum as his eyes and hands roamed over the lean, scarred chest. He grinned up at the werewolf. “You’re so fucking sexy, Moony. I love you so much.” And he leaned in to kiss him again.

Remus smiled and rolled his eyes. “If you say so, Pads.” He mumbled against Sirius’ lips.

The part of his brain that would normally want to argue with his boyfriend about believing he was anything other than as beautiful as Sirius said he was was quickly distracted by Remus’ hands squeezing his arse and Remus’ tongue sliding against his own. He shifted to let Remus push his jeans and boxers down and kicked them off, hissing as the cool air from the open window washed over his overheated flesh. Remus’ fingers returned to his backside, kneading and groping and pinching and he quickly set to helping the werewolf out of his own trousers, never breaking contact with lips. Once they were both naked they pressed their bodies flush against each other, their cocks sliding together with delicious friction between them. Fuck, Sirius always loved feeling Remus’ naked body against his own, but this was incredible. Every fiber of his very being felt like it was buzzing and alert and Remus’ hands left fire in their wake as they roamed possessively over every inch of him-

“Fuck…” James gasped. Sirius had almost forgotten that James was even in the room. Oh. Right. Pixie Dust. James. Fuck. Fuck! He was going to fuck James!

Sirius broke the kiss with Remus and looked over his shoulder. James was sitting up, leaning against one of the boxes and he too had shed the rest of his clothes. His legs were parted slightly and one hand was wrapped around his prick, stroking it lazily as he watched the other two men. “Merlin, all the times I walked in on you two randy mutts at school, I don’t remember it being this bloody hot.”

Sirius smirked. “You were never the most observant. Far too busy being a prat and whining about how we spent too much time shagging each other and not enough time planning pranks with you. Jealous.” He shrugged.

“I was not jealous!”

Remus snickered and nodded. “Clearly jealous.” He bent his head to lick slowly up the column of Sirius’ throat. “But who wouldn’t be? Would you look at this perfect arse, Prongs?” He delivered a sharp smack to Sirius’ right buttock, making Sirius gasp and moan as the sting of it vibrated throughout his whole body. Remus pressed a light kiss to Sirius’ lips. “Show James, love. On your hands and knees...That’s it, raise that pretty arse up a bit.” Really he was on his elbows and knees, his head resting on his arms as Remus shifted to kneel behind him, taking him gently by the hips to adjust his position to his satisfaction “Ever fucked an arse before, Prongs?”

“No…”

Sirius barked a laugh. “Liar. You fucked yourself over plenty of times- _aaAAAH! FUCK, REMUS_!” He shuddered when another slap landed on his cheek.

“Padfoot, you’re in no position to be running your mouth.”

“Last I heard my mouth was supposed to be quite busy by now.”

“Prongs, be a _Deer_ and go and keep him occupied, will you? I’ll get him good and ready to take your cock…”

Sirius could hear them both shuffling around behind him and muttering to each other, but the coolness of the hardwood floor mixed with the vibrations that the music was causing felt too amazing against his skin for him to bother being frustrated about whatever it was they were saying and he let his eyes slip closed, smiling and feeling quite comfortable for someone with his naked arse in the air, about to be double teamed by his boyfriend and his best mate. A new song started on the record player and he started to hum along to it until suddenly a hand gripped his hair tightly, pulling his head up and forcing his eyes to snap back open. He let out a small surprised gasp when he saw that it was James kneeling in front of him with a lopsided grin on his face, the hazel color of his eyes almost completely black from the effects of the Pixie Dust.

Once the initial shock of it being _James_ wore off , Sirius’ eyes darted down to get a first real look at his friend’s cock, which was only inches from his face and standing at full attention. He wasn’t as big as Sirius himself, and he was definitely not as gloriously hung as Remus - _Merlin_ , just thinking about Remus’ huge, thick cock made Sirius’ mouth water - but James certainly had nothing to be ashamed of, either. He wasn’t as long or thick as Remus and Sirius, but he was by no means small and he had a nice curve that Sirius was sure could hit just the right spot inside him…

Sirius licked his lips and looked back up to meet James’ eyes, flashing him a grin. “Hey Prongsy. Fancy meeting you here.”

James snorted, raising an amused eyebrow at his casual tone. “Moons says I should shut you up.”

Sirius laughed coyly. “And here you are.”

James gave an awkward huff, biting his bottom lip. “I sort of figured you were always laying it on thick about him being so...er... _bossy_ in bed, but-”

“James…”

“Yeah?”

“Shut me up.”

“Oh. Right. Yes.”

The hand in Sirius’ hair tightened again, just enough that he would have cried out in both pleasure and pain if it wasn’t for the head of James’ cock pushing past his lips at that exact moment.

“Remember what I said, Prongs.” Said Remus’ voice from somewhere behind Sirius. “Don’t go easy on him. He can take it. Fuck his mouth, he loves it.”

James grunted in response and Sirius had just enough time to relax his throat before James thrust his full length into his mouth. James and Remus both moaned in unison and Sirius whimpered around the thick shaft.

“Fuck,” Remus breathed. He started stroking Sirius’ lower back soothingly. “That’s it. Hold him like that for a moment...til he gags. Good boy, Sirius…” He pressed a kiss to the dip in Sirius’ spine just above his arse and then another just slightly lower, and another…

Sirius’ eyes watered and he gagged. James pulled out almost all the way and Sirius swirled his tongue around the head of his dick before it was thrust back down his throat again.

Familiar hands were prying his arse cheeks apart as James’ cock fucked his mouth and he let out a muffled cry when he felt Remus’ hot, wet tongue circle his rim, teasing him relentlessly before it began to wiggle and push its way inside him, opening him up and getting him wet and ready.

“Godric, Rem.” James groaned, pulling out and letting Sirius suck on the head of his dick for a moment, saliva spilling from the corner of his mouth. “You weren’t bloody kidding. He’s got me dripping already.”

Remus pulled his mouth away from Sirius’ arse, his warm breath washing over him as he chuckled. “Told you his mouth was made for sucking dick.” He kissed Sirius’ left cheek. “Such a fucking slut for it, too. He drools the second he sees a cock. Don’t you, Pup?” One long, wonderful finger pushed its way inside him and Sirius let James’ cock slip wetly from his mouth as he moaned and pushed back against it. He nodded slowly. “Uh huh…” He ducked his head and started lapping hungrily at James’ balls and James hissed and swore under his breath. Remus growled softly and spit directly onto Sirius’ hole before adding a second finger and scissoring them apart to stretch him further.

“Get James’ cock good and wet, Pup. I don’t trust any of us to do magic while we’re this fucked up, so…”

Sirius’ body shuddered and he quickly moved to obey, taking James back into his mouth and bobbing his head eagerly.

“Fuck, Sirius…” James moaned, thrusting his hips shallowly. Sirius’ own cock throbbed between his legs at the sound of his name coming from his best friend like that. “I don’t want to hurt you…”

Remus laughed sharply, fucking Sirius with his fingers now. “You won’t hurt him. He’ll be nice and open by the time I’m through...Merlin, Sirius, you look beautiful sucking James off like that…” Sirius perked up slightly at the praise and then whimpered as Remus’ fingers were removed. “Such a needy little slut. Patience, love.”

James snickered. “Wow Moony, you really don’t hold back on the dirty talk, do you?”

Remus hummed and Sirius could just imagine the smug look on his lover’s face. “Come on now, Prongs, you always knew I wasn’t just some blushing, swotty Prefect. Besides, look what it does to him.”

Sirius whined when he felt Remus’ hand between his legs, his fingertips swiping across the leaking tip of his cock, gathering up the sticky precum there.

“Fuck...” James swore again. “Here, let me…” Sirius nearly died when his eyes flickered up just in time to see James lean in slightly and take Remus’ fingers into his mouth, sucking Sirius’ taste off of them. He released James’ cock from his mouth again and groaned in frustration.

“For fuck sake will one of you fuck me already?!”

Remus sighed. “Well, if you insist.” His hands gripped Sirius’ hips, lifting them and pulling them back, pressing the blunt head of his dick against his hole and slowly breaching him. At the same time, James’ cock nudged at his lips and he opened his mouth, his arms trembling as they filled him completely from both ends.

“Holy shit.” Remus whispered, his voice strained, struggling to control himself as he bottomed out, hips flush against Sirius’ ass. “Fuck, you should see what you look like, Pads.”

Sirius was too focused on breathing through his nose and letting his body adjust to the burning stretch of his arse while he swallowed around James.

“You’re a fucking champ, Padfoot.” James laughed shakily. He moved first, dragging his cock out of Sirius’ mouth. Then Remus thrust his hips and Sirius was pushed back down onto James, choking a little at first until he began to feel out the rhythm of being pushed and pulled between his friends. He was just starting to get used to it, feeding off of the sound of all three of them moaning along with the feeling of being so utterly filled when, to his disappointment, Remus stilled their motion.

“James…” He panted, breathless as he pulled all the way out of Sirius. James slipped out of his mouth as well and he whined.

“Why the hell did we stop?!” He asked, frantic and desperate, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Remus smirked and patted his backside lovingly.

“Relax, Padfoot.” His bright, wolfish eyes flashed devilishly. “You want Prongs to fuck you, don’t you?”

Sirius groaned and slumped forward, resting his head once again on his forearms as James moved out of his eyesight and crawled to meet Remus behind him. He was grateful to not be kept waiting long before he felt James’ cock rub against the cleft of his arse and finally slide into his stretched and waiting entrance.

Sirius and James both moaned loudly and Remus hummed his approval as he watched Sirius thrust his hips back to take James in deeper. James’ cock felt different inside him than Remus’ did, but a very, very good different, and he had been right in thinking that the slight curve would be perfect to hit that spot at just the right angle. He pushed back, circling his hips to get more of that feeling. “Fuuuuuuck…”

“Shit, you are so fucking tight, Sirius…” James said, his voice awed and breathless. His hands gripped Sirius’ hips as he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in and Sirius cried out, throwing his head back.

“Fuck! That’s so fucking good! More...fuck me...please.”

“You really are a cock slut, Pads.” He could practically hear the grin on James’ face.

“Ugghhhhh! Yes, alright? I am! I’m a huge fucking cock slut and I fucking love it! Shut the fuck up and fuck me!” No longer willing to be patient, Sirius pushed himself up onto his knees, lifting himself up and slamming back down onto James’ cock. One of James’ arms wrapped around his waist as he rode him and he began kissing and biting Sirius’ neck. Remus moved to kneel in front of them, twisting one hand in Sirius’ hair and crushing their mouths together, prying his mouth open with his tongue while he wrapped his other arm around Sirius on the opposite side of James. Sirius whimpered softly into Remus’ mouth, sinking down onto James cock and then thrusting back up to rub his own against Remus’. Remus caught Sirius’ bottom lip between his teeth, then kissed along his jaw.

“Don’t cum until I tell you too.” He growled possessively in Sirius’ ear. “You don’t cum until James and I do. Yes?”

Sirius nodded, biting down on his lip. “Uh huh…”

Remus smirked against his neck. “Good boy...now, get back down and suck me.” He released Sirius’ hair and moved back, stroking his own cock while he watched his boyfriend getting fucked and James slowed for a moment to let Sirius back down onto his hands and knees.

Remus hadn’t been exaggerating. The sight of his cock really did make Sirius instantly start to salivate. He licked his lips and nuzzled his face lovingly against his lover’s shaft before dragging his tongue along the underside from root to tip. He licked away the precum that was beading at the slit and wrapped his lips around the head, hallowing his cheeks and sucking him down.

The sound of them all moaning and panting and skin against skin filled the air. James fucked into him brutally from behind, hitting his prostate over and over while Remus’ cock filled his mouth and muffled his pleasurable sobs. Remus’ hands returned to his hair, guiding his head roughly and he occasionally growled out a soft reminder that he was not allowed to cum until they had both finished and he was given permission.

Remus came first, spilling his hot seed down Sirius’ throat and firmly holding his head in place. Sirius let out a cry of surprise when Remus suddenly pulled his mouth off of him, so soon that Remus wasn’t even finished cumming yet, the last of his release splattering across Sirius’ face. Sirius licked what he could from his lips, looking up at Remus in a daze. Remus smiled down at him, almost beaming with pride and love.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty like this…” Remus muttered. He cupped Sirius’ face lovingly, stroking his thumb over his cheek and gathering some of his cum before pushing it into Sirius’ mouth. Sirius moaned around the digit and sucked it clean. Remus looked back up at James. “How’s his arse?”

James grunted in response, pounding into him harder, his sharp hip bones slamming against his arse hard enough to bruise. “Bloody amazing...fuck...I’m so fucking close.”

Remus grinned, his hand tightening in Sirius’ hair again to pull his head up a bit. “Come on, pup. Show Jamie how much you love his cock in that greedy arse...show him how pretty you can moan for him…”

“Ah!” Sirius cried out, thrusting back desperately on James’ cock. “Fuck.... _J-James_!”

James hissed a swear his hips snapped sharply, holding Sirius against him. Remus leaned in and when Sirius looked up he could see his boyfriend and his best friend kissing, their tongues meeting outside of their mouths, just above him while James’ cock pulsed inside of him, filling him with his cum. Remus broke the kiss with James and glanced down at Sirius with a devious smile. “You want to cum, Sirius?”

Sirius nodded, not trusting his mouth to form any coherent words. He was utterly wrecked already and he knew it. He barely registered the fact that James and Remus were switching places again until he felt Remus’ tongue circling his abused rim and slipping inside of him. James came back around to him front and gently pulled his head to rest in his lap, stroking his hair as he sobbed in ecstasy while Remus licked him clean.

Remus’ hand came around, wrapping his long fingers around Sirius’ neglected cock and with only two strokes he was coming hard into Remus’ fist. Remus gave his arse one last lick and then he was gently being maneuvered onto his back. James continued to pet his hair while Remus crawled up the length of his body to kiss him. Sirius sighed blissfully, letting Remus slide his tongue into his mouth so he could taste James’ cum.

James’ cum that Remus had licked from inside him. Sweet fucking Merlin....

Sirius’ eyes fluttered open as Remus pulled away and, despite being as wrecked as he was, he obediently opened his mouth to lick his own cum from his boyfriend’s fingers.

Satisfied, Remus dismounted and then both he and James were moving to lie down on either side of Sirius. They were all quiet for a long time, letting their bodies and their heads settle as the effects of both the sex and the drugs slowly began to come down. Remus and Sirius occasionally kissed and exchanged loving touches and Remus muttered softly against Sirius’ lips how proud he was of him. James made teasing comments about how sappy the two of them could be after such debauchery.

Once Sirius’ ability to form full thoughts returned, he stretched his aching limbs and smiled lazily up at the ceiling. “I can’t fucking believe that just happened…”

Neither James nor Remus responded and Sirius frowned and sat up, looking down at both of their guilty expressions. “Hold on...I’m sorry, did...did you two _plan_ this?”

Remus bit his lip. “Well…”

“Not ‘planned’ exactly.” James coughed awkwardly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at them in disbelief and Remus laughed, shaking his head. “It wasn’t planned, I swear! It’s just...well, James and I have talked about it in the past-”

“What!?”

“Well, I mean, we both knew how much you sort of wanted to with James back at school...and at first we used to sort of joke about it and then one day it sort of turned into...not so much of a joke…”

Sirius stared down at both of them in shock. “Why the hell wouldn’t you tell me that you two were talking about this sort of thing!?”

James sighed and propped himself up on his elbow. “Well, frankly Sirius, because anytime we would even hint that I knew you wanted to snog me you would jump to deny it. We didn’t want you to feel embarrassed about it.”

Remus nodded, reaching to take Sirius’ hand and stroking his thumb over his knuckles. “So the Pixie Dust just sort of made it all work out perfectly because it took away any hesitation and let us all just do what felt right in the moment. I swear it wasn’t what I had in mind when I suggested we take it, though. You’re not angry, are you?”

Sirius blinked, looking back and forth between them. He sighed and laid back down again, resting his head on Remus’ chest. “How the bloody hell could I be angry when I’ve just been thoroughly fucked by my two favorite people on the planet?”

Remus chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. “Good, I’m glad.”  

The three of them settled down again. James summoned blankets and pillows so they wouldn’t have to move from the floor and they rode out the rest of the high from the Pixie Dust in a pile of tangled limbs, listening to the music and watching the lights make patterns on the wall. They were all just starting to drift off to sleep when Sirius started to laugh to himself.

“Hey Prongs...Remember how you and Pete used to walk in on Moony and I shagging in the dorm all the time? Like...it was just inevitable if we were fucking, you were going to wind up walking in on it?”

James  snorted at the memory. “Yes...sort of hard to forget...Why?”

“Statistically speaking, Pete is probably going to walk into the flat tomorrow morning and we’re all naked on the living room floor.” Sirius snickered.

James and Remus groaned.

“Sirius…” James sighed.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
